Shattered
by TheDeadlyEscape
Summary: Rose, a heartbroken wreck, leaves the Court fleeing to California to dance in a bar. She finds herself content with her new life, sometimes even happy, but then her past showed up in the bar. With Adrian questioning her daughter's paternity and the stress of being thrown back into this life, the only question left unanswered is will Rose make it or crack under the pressure?
1. Chapter 1

His eyes. They were hard to miss, a bring green shining from the dark colors of the club. I considered making a run for it, but I knew that would make the boss cut my pay. How hard would it be to avoid him for one night?

I turned around and walked towards the back where I was about to go on. Would they notice? I doubted they came here for the dancers, probably just the infamous drinks that could have you off your ass after two. Maybe they came because it just had high ratings. Maybe they'd leave soon.

"Hey," my best friend Jessica said. "You ready?" I just smiled and nodded. I didn't want to stress her out for no reason.

"I always am." She gave me a smile and continued on to wherever she was going.

I walked back where my clothes were laid out for me. It was a pair of pants that we're practically panties and has high straps on them to show off my hips. The top was practically a flashy push up bra. On top I slipped on an old oversized tee shirt.

I walked out as another girl walked off. She rolled her eyes.

"It's horrible tonight."

Outside as I neared my stationed pole I noticed what she meant. We had twice the usual crowd and they were all leaning against the platform, sweaty hands with dollar bills laying on the surface.

I just smiled and put a hand on the pole, walking around. I began my routine, doing a few dips and twirls before I fell to my knees to pull off the tee shirt. Money began to fly at me.

I crawled forward and sat up on my knees, pushing out my chest and throwing my head back. I felt sweaty grimy hands pull at the strings of my bottom and the cups of my bra, uncomfortable crinkled money making an appearance.

I pulled myself back to get to the pole and finish my dance. I was pretty talented, though I have to give that to my natural agility due to being a dhampir. I could do things the regular girls couldn't.

I started to do my walk to the crowd and then got down and did the sluttiest thing ever. I humped the floor.

It made me feel sort of cheap, but that's when the cash really started flowing. I laughed, as if I were enjoying myself. When I stood from that I blew a kiss and walked off stage.

I sighed, thankful I hadn't seen any familiar faces other than a few regulars. I went back to where my things were and began to take the money from the scraps of clothes I had on. It was easily a few hundred, a couple people had three twenties.

I packed it all in my bag and then the boss came in.

"You have a special request in room 3." I nodded, relieved. Personal dances were better than going out in crowds. I could have time to think about what had happened without all of the noise.

I hadn't seen Adrian since I'd noticed his eyes earlier. It was highly unlikely they'd all just say around at a place like this.

I opened the door to the room and it was dark.

"Want me to cut the light on?" I laughed.

"No." My blood went cold. I swallowed, trying to stop the new shake in my knees. I tried to calm my breathing, I didn't want to seem weak in this moment.

"So you guys did stick around?" I went to cut the light on anyway, hating how trapped I suddenly, felt when a hand clamped down on mine.

"I don't want to see you like this Roza. Leave it off."

"Just leave me alone," I snapped, backing up from where I guessed his body was. "I have work to do."

"Why not do something better? Doesn't this seem a little low?"

"You're in here to repay Lissa for saving your life again, right? Did she tell you to insult my work also?"

"I'm not repaying-"

"Like hell you aren't, you live and breathe for her. I can't exactly get a good job when my school doesn't even exist to humans. I have no high school diploma, and this pays well."

"Come back to the Court. We all miss you."

"No you don't," I hissed. I didn't want to cry, Rose Hathaway did not cry.

"We all made mistake-"

"They were mistakes they were choices. Choices to shove me and away and now I'm gone don't go trying to drag me into this again." I opened the door and light flooded in, allowing me to see his face. His hair was short, only about two inches long. He had the same dark eyes and I still had to look up to him in my stilettos.

"Don't try to talk to me again."

I ran, yes even in these shoes, and went back to where my bags were. I changed into a hoodie and jeans faster than I thought possible and washed off all of the makeup in the bathroom. My sweaty hair went up in a bun and I pulled my hood on.

I went out through the back, sending Jessica a quick text I wasn't feeling well. I got in my car, breaking the speeding limit the whole way home to the apartment building Jess and I shared.

In our apartment Jessica's mom was laying on the couch with Addison. She turned around and grinned at me with her new teeth.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She got up and wobbled to me on unsteady legs. I smiled and lifted her.

"You're early," she commented. "Nothing happened, did it?"

"Well I saw some old friends and I couldn't be there any longer, but no danger. Jess will stay full time." Her mom nodded.

"This life is a hard life, Hun. One day Addy will have to know who she is and it'll be hard for her too. We're just shields for them." She sighed and walked to the door, looking back at he sleeping baby I held in my arms.

"It gets easier," she said. "You'll never forget them but it gets easier. I wish I'd left before Jessica was born. When they told me they wanted to take her from me because I was a blood whore, unsuited to raise a guardian, we left and I don't regret it once." She left and I sighed, looking down at the baby in my arms.

"Mommy, I sleepy." She wiped her chubby hands across her eyes and I smiled.

"You have to take a bath first, okay sweetie?" She shook her head and gave me a big pouty face.

"But, I not stinky. I sleepy." I smiled, kissing her forehead. I carried her to the bathroom and started the water.

"Tomorrow do you want go hang out. I'm off work, we can go to the park or maybe go to the zoo," I smiled at her. "What do you think?"

"No bath." The water was warm so I went ahead and began undressing her as she stuck her bottom lip out. I made her get in the tub and some inner excitement came out as she smiled, picking up the bubbles from the top.

There was a knock on the door and I sighed, hating leaving her alone in there. I kept the door open so I could hear if she slipped or something.

I opened the door and immediately wanted to slam it back. There before me stood Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, two guards I didn't know, and that pair of green eyes. I got to see those eyes everyday and it made me sick.

"What do you want?" I snapped. My heart was beating so fast it could have burst from my chest. I wanted to cry, but that would be weak.

"Rose, come back. I've been trying so hard to find you, the bond is back again, did you notice?" Lissa asked. "You shut me out, I need you back. It's been almost three years and I need my best friend back, I accidentally find you in some club and I can't let this go!"

"Just leave, I'm done with all of you. You've made your decisions now stop trying to go back on them."

"We didn't-"

"No! You don't get the chance to come back here and apologize. I'm finally happy and you can't come screw this up for me."

"Happy stripping and giving lap dances, it doesn't seem too classy," Adrian whispered.  
"I can see your aura Little Dhampir. You're far from happy."

"Blame that on your presence."

"Rose please don't block me out, I need you, I-"

"Mommy! Mommy! I want more bubbles!"

I saw everyone's faces turn surprised and look at me. Why did she have to yell at a time like this? Why couldn't I have shut the door just this once.

"My niece," Lissa mumbled.

"She's nothing to you, you left me."

"You left."

"Physically, how is what you did any better?"

"Who's the father?" I turned to Dimitri.

"One night stand, a total dead beat. We're better off without him."

"Let me see her," Adrian growled.

"Who do you think-"

"Let me see!" He pushed in front of me and I stumbled, trying to catch him. My hands made contact with his shoulder just as he looked in the bathroom and I felt the blood leave my body.

Addison wiped bubbles from her face and smiled at him. Their identical eyes made contact, only she was laughing and he was frozen solid.

 _ **(A/N)**_

 **I know, another cliche from me yet again, but I just love his plot line and I keep writing stories similar trying to finally find one I can connect with. Maybe this will be the one!**

 **Also, my other work is currently on hold. For those of you who have been following me for a while you know about my old "Knocked Up" story. I had planned to write a sequel and I will, but the first book will not be uploaded. I deleted it from the website and my laptop. I've grown a lot in the past couple years and I despised the way I wrote it. The sequel will not need the first book, so it'll be a stand alone novel.**

 **Please add me on wattpad ellipism and my Instagram is "disstrust" if you want to keep up with me regularly. I don't post about my writing there, but you might like it anyway. You can also DM me and we can talk through Instagram if you'd like. But, I hope you guys enjoy this new work!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**  
 **So, this story is kind of my welcome back to fanfiction and getting the feel of it again. It's not exactly flawless and I love this idea but it's so hard for me to write. Anyways, it'll be short maybe 15 chapters, and then I'll start longer more detailed work and I might even mosey my way on over to start writing with mew characters. I'm already working with original characters on wattpad, so be sure to follow me on there. Hopefully, you guys and love this story as much as you've loved my past works!**

"You need to leave now," I said quietly. "You have no business here." He backed up which ended up taking me back with him and then slammed me against the wall. I wanted to fight back but my dhampir instincts wouldn't let me.

I couldn't hurt what I was born to protect. Also, I couldn't hurt him in general. A man I loved.

"You have my child and don't tell me? You just take her away to some place where you sell your body and hide her away in a small apartment?"

"Didn't think you want a slut as your child's mom. Go try again with some classy Moroi."

"Shut up."

"No you!" I got over my instincts, my feelings, and shoved him back and stood there, hugging myself. I felt tears sting my eyes but I tried to push it down.

"You don't get the right to talk about what I did. I wanted to tell you, but you told me to fuck off. That you didn't want me. So I left."

"Is that what you really think?" He growled. I felt my heart lift at the possibility he hasn't meant that. I was a fool. "You were leaving me for Dimitri. The fucking guardian god. You just kept toying with me until you decided I wasn't what you wanted." I hated that he could see how I felt, see that even if I acted like I wasn't phased his words has changed everything.

"Well it's too late for that now. Please leave."

"Not without my child." That's when I heard a blood curdling scream. I turned quickly, stepping in front of Adrian protectively. One of the random guards was on the floor gripping her neck which was now pouring blood.

"Close the bathroom door," I growled. Adrian handed me a stake.

"Moroi have to carry one now too."

I just took it and ran. The other guard was ushering Mia, Christian, and Lissa to a corner while Dimitri and Eddie took on the other strigoi. I realized they didn't need my help and went towards the bathroom.

I threw open the door and took her from the bath. She was crying. I quickly jerked on her once piece footie pajamas. I carried her out of the bathroom and saw they had taken both of the strigoi down. The previous guard who was now dead had taken hers with her right as he has bitten out her throat. I put a hand over Addison's eyes.

"I'm not leaving you here," Adrian said from behind me. I nodded and went to pack a bag. I would never put my child in danger over my pride.

"Mommy, I'm scared."

"I know baby, but I've got you. I'll never let anything hurt you." She just nodded, hiding her face in my shoulder. I put all of her clothes in a bag and then mine in another.

"We need to pick up Jess," I said. "She's my roommate. She's still at the club." They just nodded. I began to follow when Mia touched my shoulder.

"I missed you too. Eddie, he's been weird since you left. He might've been hurt the worse, more than Lissa," she whispered. Then she went to catch up with him and I sighed.

How has my desperate attempt at escaping hurt everyone else so badly.

We got in a huge limo and it took us back to the club.

"Don't take her in there," Adrian whispered.

"I've done it before, I'll take the back way. I can't leave her like she is now." She was pulling at my shirt as if that would get her closer to me than she already was.

"Then I'm coming too."

"Adrian we don't have guards to spare right now," Eddie muttered.

"Rose is a guard, and she has my stake." He left before they could say anything else and we walked into the club. It was loud, but not as loud as usual if we'd went through the front door. I walked to the back, hiding Addison's face. Right as I got backstage I saw Jess walking off the stage with money in every string of her small outfit.

"We need to go," I said. "The limos out back, I'll be waiting." I walked out quickly, getting us back into the car.

"Are we going home?"

"No baby," I said, rubbing her hair. "We're going to a new home." I ran a hand over her long dark hair, feeling the dampness from her bath.

"Maybe you can stay with me a while, I have an extra room and -" he stopped when he saw the look I was giving him.

"Do you have toys? Or a puppy? A kitty?"

"Well, no, but I can get lots and lots of toys. I'm not sure if a pet is a good idea." I saw her face fall and I sighed.

"Addy, we'll get our own place, maybe with Jess."

"But what about the toys, he said toys?"

"You can always visit."

"Adrian, stop meddling."

"It's not meddling when it's my child."

"Yours?" Her voice was tiny, but it hit me like a brick wall.

"Addy, shh. Just go to sleep, you must be exhausted." She looked at me with her big green eyes and nodded, tucking her head into my neck. We reached the limo and Adrian motioned for me to get in first and I did.

Lissa was beside me and she just stared at Addison, who was now drifting off. She picked up a piece of her hair, as if it was a way to check if she was real.

"I can't believe you had a baby. Rose Hathaway, pregnant." The door was thrown open and Eddie tensed, holding his stake out. Everyone let out a sign of relief when Jessie practically shoved herself between me and Adrian, giving him a hateful look.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"Sleeping finally." I looked around at the people in the car with me. "So what are we doing."

Christian spoke up this time. "We're going immediately to the court. We'll set you up with a house and we'll take it from there. This attack is a normal thing, nothing too serious. Business will go as usual, except of course you'll be there." It was silent and Jessie looked over at me, sudden fear in her eyes as she realized whether she wanted to or not she was now trapped.

She was going to the court, she couldn't leave me and she couldn't fight guardians.

"I don't want to go," she whispered. "Mom saved me from this and I don't want to go. It makes everything she did useless. Useless." I used my free hand to reach over to hold hers.

"Laws are changing," Lissa spoke. "It's not cruel for dhampirs anymore, there's choice. Morois and dhampirs are marrying and it's happier. I'm really working on it."

"I don't doubt it. Regardless, I'm leaving when it's safe."

"Roza."

"Don't talk to me," I spat. "I'm only coming back for Addison, we'll find a new town and a new home. She needs to go to school like regular kids, she doesn't need to know about vampires and all this blood and murder. Why should she have to go through that, it's horrible. She can be a normal kid with a normal life with normal friends." I felt tears fall from my cheeks.

"You can't hide it forever."

"I know I'll tell her when she's older. She'll understand why I kept it a secret, she'll be happy."

"She's an Ivashkov, she can't be hidden any longer," Lissa whispered. "No one will think her eyes are a coincidence."

"I didn't want this for her," I whispered. "I wanted to be a great guardian, to protect you. I wanted to be happy and get married and everything was going to be perfect and then it all changed."

"Roza."

"Stop calling me that!" Addison stirred and I rearranged her body in my arms.

"Rosemarie." I flinched. "You know she belongs with her own kind, so do you. You had a childish adventure and you ruined her first few years, now she's young, two tops. Stop-"

"You don't get to speak to me like that. This wasn't a childish adventure this was my escaping you." I looked at Adrian. "And you." Then I slowly turned to Lissa. "And you." I looked down at Addy's long dark hair. "It was too much, I couldn't stand it. I was pushed behind because Dimitri was so special and he pushed me behind because Lissa was the universe, and Adrian. You were my only person left and even you pushed me behind."

"I didn't push you behind, you did this, you left!"

"Save it for the Court," Lissa snapped. "We're almost to the plane. I can't believe it, I thought having you back would fix everything, Rose. Let's all just have a breather, we can discuss this later."

The rest of the way across the country was eerily silent.


End file.
